


Tainted Soul

by Siemnei



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siemnei/pseuds/Siemnei
Summary: Homura was selfish.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 8





	Tainted Soul

White curtains flowed, compliant to strong winds. Out of the window were lush greenery. Homura sat on a hospital bed. Smell of disinfectant permeated the air. She hated the hospital—for its clean, sterile environment and the fact that she had spent most of her life in it—she barely remembered what her house looked like.

Speaking of her house, it was not worth going back there anyway. From some vague recollections, she seemed to be her family’s burden. One of the memories that kept playing in a permanent loop was Homura lying down on her mother’s lap pretending to be asleep while her parents expressing their worries about her future in hushed tones.

Her various illnesses had barred her from many things, but not love.

When Homura was fourteen, she fell in love.

Madoka, a girl who saved her, looked ethereal in Homura’s memory. Her smile brighter than the sun.

What happened afterwards was torturous, but nothing Homura could not endure.

She would make the universe bended to her will for Madoka. 

❈ ⋆ ❈ ⋆ ❈ ⋆ ❈

Madoka was gone.

Despite the vast universe full of beings, Homura was alone.

❈ ⋆ ❈ ⋆ ❈ ⋆ ❈

“It’s alright now.” She whispered to Madoka. 

Homura hugged the soul gem close to her heart.

Madoka was so stubborn, but Homura thought she would come to agree with her decision in due time.

No one could separate them now.

**Author's Note:**

> To this day, I still think about this series.


End file.
